1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic circuits that generate output pulses. More particularly to a controller for driving a 2-position magnetic latching solenoid or any other similar devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital magnetic latching solenoids, latching relays and solenoids are very useful and widely are used in the industrial, defense and consumer fields. The main attraction for this type of solenoid is a much less power required for operating then comparable non-latching devices. Because coils in magnetic latching devices are energized only for a short time, using non-latching devices, the applied power must be present continuously during the energized state.
There are a number of means for controlling (driving) a magnetic latching devices on the market, but most of them use microprocessor-based devices, and all of them require substantial power for operations. This has precluded existing devices from being useful for long-term, battery operation. What is badly needed is a device capable of working with a single switch to generate a corresponding output pulse.